Naruto: Trial of Demons
by timeirl
Summary: Demons come in many shapes and forms. Naruto fancies himself as one of these demons. He thrives on killing, fear, and the misery of others. But when he takes it to far, his journey will start. His brethren will rise up. And the trial of Demons will begin. No pairings decided as of yet.


**A.N: So after trying to come up with a chapter for The Deadpool complex for weeks, not feeling any inspiration and banging my head on my desk. I came up with a ton of ideas for a new story. So I started writing them down and bam! I had a intro/chapter to a new story! For anyone who is a fan of The Deadpool Complex don't worry, I will NOT abandon that story until it's done. That said I have been having trouble writing comedy lately so I decided to go for a darker more angsty story. So yeah, sit back relax, lock your annoying siblings in the garage, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did O-errr tobi, would have been less talk jutsued, more stabby stabbed.**

The pain of the glares, the beatings, the knowledge that nobody cared. The knowledge the everybody you come in contact with, HATED you, wanted you dead. Thus was the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a small kid. Years of feeding himself from the streets left his ribs prominently displayed from his skin. His sickly pale complexion and ratty blonde hair made him resemble a walking corpse. His whisker marks that had originally been simple black lines on his face had become harsh scars that carved into his bony cheeks from long nights of self inflicted torture and anger. His eyes had become shallow, sunken in and rimmed with red due to his fear of sleeping. He looked like a demon. A five year old demon.

His first kill came when he was four. He had just been kicked out of the hellhole the other children called a orphanage. The orphanage that had attempted to kill him multiple times. The orphanage that had helped him on his way to become what he had, the demon. For the first few months he lived in the small playground. Where each morning he would rummage through the garbage hoping to find left overs from the playgrounds many visitors. It was on one of these occasions that a group of three older kids decided to have some 'fun' with him.

"Hey! You there!" One of the bullies called out.

"M-me?" Naruto responded attempting and failing to keep his voice even. The last time he had actually spoken to a human being had been when he had first arrived in the orphanage and the matrons had been forced by law to teach him how to speak. After that he had learned by listening, rarely speaking. Because he observed so much in silence his intelligence was far above that of a normal kid. But intelligence doesn't mean jack shit when confronted by three physically superior boys.

"Yeah you stupid! Didn't your Mom or Dad ever teach you its bad to be in the garbage!"

"I don't have parents..."

"HAH! What a loser!"

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Bastard!"

They continued calling him names for a few minutes. Naruto didn't care. How did the saying go? Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me? So Naruto was fine. Then the bullies decided to use sticks and stones.

"I kick your ass, demon!" The seven year old bully yelled before picking up a large stick off the ground and proceeding to whack Naruto with it.

Demon. The word Naruto had been called since his birth. In fact when his first word was demon, followed shortly by monster, then freak, etc. In Fact for quite a while he believed his own name to be demon until one day he caught a look at the orphanage registry slip and saw his name.

The beating was over quickly and the bullies walked off laughing leaving Naruto bruised on the ground. But Naruto wasn't crying. Naruto wasn't even sad. In fact Naruto was laughing. Laughing softly and some would say creepily.

The next morning the Naruto's three harassers were found dead in their beds. Burnt from the inside out . Their eyes plucked out and crushed.

Naruto's kills after that point became more frequent and extravagant. He never slept and instead spent his nights as a prowler picking off unlucky stragglers. Eventually people stopped ignoring him and began to fear him. The Demon child. The bloody fox. The hell spawn. And Naruto loved it. He thrived on it. Killing was his way of saying 'I AM ALIVE!' his way of projecting his feelings of despair onto others. It was his existence.

At first glance one could assume that Gaara no Sabuku had it all. At first glance you would be wrong. Gaara was a child with the mindset of a true assassin. He was calculating, cold, and heartless. When he walked through Suna and saw the crowds of people, he pictured corpse. He would stand a top his roof late at night and imagine the city burning. The worst part was he was not born into this mindset. He had developed it. It was a product of his environment. A result of his fathers poor decisions. For Gaara was the second son of the fourth Kazekage, and Jinchuuruki of the Shukaku no ichibi. The one tailed demon tanuuki. And Gaara was very aware of that fact. He heard his 'mothers' whispers. When he was younger he tried to tune them out. He refused to sleep so it would not take control. When he was younger he didn't want to kill. No matter how many assassination attempts his father made on his life due to him being a 'demon'. Then it all stopped. His only friend, the only person he cared about, his uncle, his dear, dear uncle was sent as an assassin. Simply to see if Gaara would snap. And snap did he ever. He went full demon. Unleashing Shukaku's full power on the unsuspecting Suna. It took forty shinobi and the Kazekage just to pin him down. he was thrown out into the dessert until he reigned in control. But when he regained control... Well let's just say he was never the same again. Not even close.

The tattoo of the kanjii love was the first indication that his mindset head changed. Gaara had never wanted to stand out. His father had made it publicly clear that he was a demon. So anytime he wore anything colorful or eye catching he was practically begging to be discriminated upon. This tattoo was blood red and in the middle of his forehead it also looked like it was carved by a razor blade. The second was the thick black outlines around his eyes giving him a demented look. T he third was the huge sandstone gourd he wore on his back. And finally Gaara's sand, which had previously only defended him, would now lash out and randomly tear people to pieces. Which didn't exactly make anyone else think of him as less as a monster.

Gaara was Suna's monster. The Demon of the sand.

Naruto was Konoha's monster. The Demon of the flame.

Naruto stood by the side of the street an angry glare on his face. Surprisingly people where standing all around him. Now normally if Naruto was in this close proximity to this many people, they would all be laying on the ground bleeding out of their eyeballs. But this was a 'special occasion'. The Fourth Hokage was walking down the street with his family. Naruto hated this man. He never knew why but whenever Konoha's precious "Minato-sama' was near he wanted to kill. It was like there was a trigger in his head that would flip whenever he saw that mans fucking supernova yellow hair. It didn't help that he strode down the street every other morning with his wife and daughter. And that was the thing Naruto couldn't stand. That damn girl. The Hokage's fucking daughter was like a parody of how Naruto saw himself. She also had his whisker marks, just not as self enlarged. She had the same build, and strangely radiated the same energy. It pissed him the fuck off and today he was going to do something about it. So as the masses of people cheered stupidly for their hero who 'killed' the Kyuubi. (which Naruto had deducted years ago was somehow connected to him.) Naruto silently approached them from behind. Once he got close enough he lept forward and attempted to impale the little twat of a girl with his kyuubi enhanced hand.

Naruko Namikaze was having a *bad* day. She had just figured out how to replicate the rasengan and her daddy had already forced her to start learning the family taijuustu style. While Naruko's mother Kushina did ask Minato to cut her some slack seeing as she was only five. But Minato insisted that Naruko needed to learn this if she ever wanted to be the first female hokage. To to top things all off Her dad had told her directly after training that they would be going across town to register her up for the academy. Yes she was having a 'terrible day'. Sadly bad things can only get worse. Naruko found out this first hand as a seemly massive claw tore into her shoulder spraying blood onto the street. She screamed.

Naruto laughed maniacally as he felt his hand pierce the red heads shoulder. He tore his hand back out holding some mucsle or something, mabye nerves. He threw it to the ground and went to impale her again when their was a yellow flash and a kunai and he found his face smashed into the ground and bleeding all over the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU,HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY DAUGHTER!" Minato shouted as he pressed the blade into Naruto's jugular, "WHO DO THINK YOU ARE."

"I'm Naruto! NARUTO FUCKING UZUMAKI!" Naruto roared back.

"Naruto huh? You've overstepped your FUCKING BOUNDARIES! I was willing to turn a blind eye to your there random massacres b-but this? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER IT! Are you retarded?!"

"Because shes just like me, she has a demon. I can feel it. _He _can feel it."

Minato paled, and he knew his entire week had just gone to shit.

**A.N: So yeah that's chapter one. I'm not really used to writing serious stuff so constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks for reading, timeirl out.**


End file.
